


塚不二 | 不可燃物

by Runayomi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runayomi/pseuds/Runayomi
Summary: 不二周助说：手塚，你很冷吗？德国会不会更冷？手塚国光在他身边，视线离开同级生额前脆弱的几根新生浮发，其实已然兀自热得发抖。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	塚不二 | 不可燃物

觉察到什么时，不二周助无法入睡，思春期的情绪未曾在北方冻结。他开始在被窝里摸索，做一些羞耻的事情，变得如秋月在最圆时穿过云朵般清明且潮湿，只是同处一个屋檐下，他有一点点想和手塚国光一起真情实感地同羞共辱。手塚国光躺在他旁边，两人的被铺挨在狭窄的几块榻榻米上，有些亲密，有些窒息。睡前他们在屋外看夜，前往青森以北的毕业旅行就快要结束。而手塚国光用放在外头太久的手指挽住不二周助的，然后整个攥起来。不二周助说：手塚，你很冷吗？手塚国光在他身边，视线离开同级生额前脆弱的几根新生浮发，其实已然兀自热得发抖。

这几日中，往往是手塚国光先感到困倦，他一向过得很规矩。困倦的时候就回到小小的一方床铺里，然后不一会儿，不二也进来，于是他给他腾出一点空间，两个人又挤在一起。不二用凉丝丝的头发蹭他的颈，他就往对方的水色睡衣里探，找到起伏中被空气烤热的乳头。没过多久手塚国光真睡了，不二周助也睡，琐碎的情绪与未说出口的细语被丢得满地都是，第二天醒来胸还有人摸，和睡前一模一样的。一模一样的事在北方没有很多机会可以再一次，虽然不二周助可能更适合冬天——炎夏在遥远回忆中消逝，与难捱的秋风相连。

他们的房间外头是一条小路，有人放着广播歌曲经过，是应景的津軽海峡冬景色：再见吧亲爱的，我将要归去了。不二周助想起以前几次合宿，也曾在冬天住过带暖气片的房屋，暖气片把人熏得很迷茫，像刚从泡了太久的浴池中出来，心内的很多迷思也很一丝不挂地暴露给别人看，轻易就被探知。那一次他和手塚国光留到最后，小旅馆的温泉更衣室角落里互相撞进对方暖热的掌心。他们都恃宠而骄，轻举妄动，把对方本来应该用以繁衍的半身推到风口浪尖请他独当一面。事情向同生共死的方向而去，少年在阴影中歌颂爱情、歌舞青春，交换口水和精液，一切在狭窄的冬季中发生，场面并没有那么轰轰烈烈。

反正一切的恋爱都不是相见的第一秒就知道以后要歌舞青春的，不二周助亦然。

天才其实像野猫般早熟，也会喜爱在深夜觅食和把对方吻得乱七八糟，隔年增岁，他眉目似乎也都未变化太多东西，甚至身高都未抛弃许多曾为他取暖的长裤外套，但虽然一眼望去还是令人心如止水，再多看两眼他神情，或许就可以从清澈水底摸到一层顽固与坚韧。他偶尔还缺少些自己正做聚焦点的自觉，手塚国光也不喜欢满嘴说教，故事平静得令人恐惧。中二缠绵悱恻的冬季之后，紧跟着又是中三永生难忘的夏天，全国大赛的决赛之前他们一群人勾肩搭背去吃烤肉，手塚国光给人倒醋，不二周助一生中唯一的一次想当场分手，还好后来大家都把分手的事情忘了，归路中菊丸英二在前面蹦蹦跳跳，不二周助已满心是球网线与嘶吼，不算过分的白马银枪。决赛那天，落下的夕阳掉在手塚国光头顶，不二周助一眼望过去，心想何等珍贵，像醋碟被倒入辛口酱料，像与手塚国光并肩看过的花火，像他突然明白爱情。

明白爱情的天才被簇拥的人潮推向手塚国光，撞进他的宇宙中，听到耳边嘈杂的回光返照星轨交错，轰轰烈烈地勃起。

手塚国光就与他牵手。

然后，他们仍在U17的集训一起打球，但再不在一起给对方倒醋了。手塚国光其实也偶尔在反思回忆中为很多稍显幼稚的行为感到后悔，想起不二周助平静表情下涌动的一颗心，即使彼此之间平静如常，像东京街内奔流的车灯，在流动中形成某种静止，日日夜夜不停歇。有一次，晚饭后得到一块草莓派，闻见馅料中一点白兰地的气味，不二周助也问：手塚，你有没有偷偷喝过酒？手塚侧身瞧他，满眼种下一枝松似的深邃。

他未出声，却回答了什么叫酒不醉人人自醉。不二周助心想，还是果汁好过烈酒，比如前夜手塚国光吻他，像是口中塞了一支波板糖。

不与手塚国光接吻的时候，不二周助还是大家心目中的天才，穿着洗衣粉味的净色校服衬衣，头发拢一些在耳后，即使身体略显娇小也是好显眼的。冬休结束后又回到校园，中三最后三个月，不二周助也仍然是这样的天才，只要不与手塚国光接吻，他就还未明白情为何物。那年的红白歌会仍有石川小百合，零时随家人一同出去参拜碰到手塚国光，白天就去到了他家与祖父一起看从前的红白录像，电视中的女歌者又在演唱名曲，他想到些别的，偷偷拉扯身边少年的衣角，让他凑近些听他的低语：国光……毕业之后，陪我去一次北海道吧。

后来从青森站上航船，雪还未落下，不二周助觉得自己果然是早已长大了。早已长大的不二周助也应该继续学会心如止水，然比长大来得更早永远是大人的劣习，他在船上半夜失眠，披着穿过接人看雪的外套在走廊里徘徊，突然有一点难过，打开手机发现末弟给他传邮件，二人撞到一起，滑稽且凄惨。他开始和他聊天：

裕太，想要什么伴手礼？  
哎呀都行……  
怎么啦？  
没有没有。

不二裕太觉得，或许他哥需要手塚国光这件事，也可以稍微原谅。但它好像又很细小，轻易拿出来示人就容易被叹息吹飞到看不见的地方，不二周助终究没有对亲人言说失眠的真相，仅仅在心内重新翻开这一段可堪风月睥睨的往事。他明白有些话不能说太满，形容词也不能随便用，一个不小心风声走漏了出去就是重新跌入纠葛的泥潭，他把过程在脑海中形容得极悲美，风花雪月斑驳树影，有泪也落下得很轻巧，仿佛从未发生过，又早狠狠根生。

到达海岸线的另一端之前，他与手塚国光睡觉，一开始挤同一张床，闭上眼之前说手塚，我想跟你……手塚国光才翻过身来要与他相拥。但睡完之后不二周助就开始感到无力，好像从指尖开始放掉气，又发觉识过的字已然无法形容手塚国光的重要。

反正他和他的往事不是能与别人说的，哪怕阳春白雪，也难以形容他二人之间所有经过。这中间有一些辗转，还有一些薄汗热帖的亲密接触，不二周助每每想起来，占据思维更多的东西还是最后的红与白，是一件U17的外套，是一次翻天覆地的交往，是一颗眼泪落在枫叶铺满的大地上。白将他覆没之后，从雪盲的视线中还能穿开浓红热烈，是手塚国光的指尖，不二周助眼前有从前的幻象一闪而过，悲恸喜悦，最后又只余下红与白，间杂一点纯净的深蓝，在眼前疯长。

第一夜停在函馆，当晚不二周助很快爬进床铺，却又失眠，复打开灯，看着天花板与手塚国光背靠着彼此说一些小话。他想起去年的夏，一切都结束之后，他缩进手塚国光的臂弯，两人在新宿闲逛，一路点亮的灯比人要寂寞，一步一步走下去就是这样刺眼的光。如今即使是在寒冷的北方，光也从未冻住过，所有脆弱的罅隙都能被光开始侵吞，在天花板也纷纷落下光之后，他的身体感到一些比体温略高的热，从手指与后背开始蔓延全身，有人从身后拥他，极尽温柔和冲动，在此等矛盾中，不二周助做了一个波板糖似的梦。

梦里有手塚国光，也有他自己。他们还是教室隔着很远的同学，却不再打网球，偶尔在楼道中遇见，靠着借还字典来联络感情，同窗几年缓慢度过，别人看起来他们不温不火。不二周助偶尔也在手塚国光家里写作业，放下笔之后才肯将互相的嘴唇重合。梦里的手塚国光依旧登山钓鱼，不二周助陪在他的身边，即使自己不擅长钩饵，也能拿起相机拍下一二张纪念，用马克笔在相纸背后写上日期、“和不二在一起”。手塚国光侧身看向他，仿佛看着一整颗小小的星球，他们沉默地约定，将会永远。

不二周助在后半夜醒来，身上沾染很多潮湿的、雪的气息。他小心翼翼回头，看见手塚国光真的在看向他，仿佛看着一整颗小小的星球。于是不二周助坚持这是一个美梦，宁愿自己还没有醒，所以他看着手塚国光微笑，把人拉进自己的被子下脱衣服，手忙脚乱地，口中反复说着我想跟你睡觉。手塚国光抿唇不言，许久后揉揉他的发顶，说好。

天才就只觉得全身的血都在这时候沸腾，又想起去年入秋，他与他一同不顾一切曝晒在球场浓云下的快感。几番纠葛之后，沸血流回与手塚国光贴在一起的东西去，玻璃窗外忽得吹起呜呜作响的北风，将窗奏起轰鸣的呜咽，折动屋内明灭的灯。光似每次高潮时不二周助眼前的盲色，他闭起眼睛，以拥吻抵抗一切冰冷，感到手塚国光进入自己体内翻覆之后就流下泪来。思维变得凌乱，时间和空间在狭窄的体内扭曲，受过的伤害与体会过的愉快都融合在一起，即使坠入黑暗，即使分离，即使尝过酸楚，好像此时也都不再感到惧怕。

后来不二周助没再失眠，但琐碎的与手塚国光在一起的梦仍在继续，心照不宣地歌颂和平与爱。归家前夜，又听见不远处传来电流作伴的歌声：再见吧亲爱的，我将要归去了。不二周助想起一些事，也轻声问，手塚，你什么时候离开呢？就快了，等我们回去之后。好吧。他低语，如世界末日降临，合上两片脆弱的嘴唇，与手塚国光的贴在一起，认为这是理所应当，其实真真切切感到幸福。

手塚国光如往常未睁开双眼，仍然心中装下很大的世界，灼热的双手往他的睡衣里探，仍然找到起伏之间被空气烤热的乳头，两人一同孤注一掷，一往无前。不二周助觉得所有苦痛都被揉进胸口，他瓷烧的心在荆棘中冷却，随呼吸起伏的节奏穿透无数的洞，手塚国光越是紧拥就越是轰轰烈烈穿过无数细如叹息的隙风。那晚手塚国光在不二周助里面梦铁马冰河，不二周助又想起属于他梦里平凡的二人已经度过的那一段小平生。没有人将启程前往异国他乡，大学时也在一起，半夜牵紧对方的手没入新宿街头的人群中；不久后他们搬出家里，在合租公寓里度过短暂的假期，夕阳前换上宽松的浴衣，团扇盖住半张脸，前去开往土浦的列车看凛空花火；不二周助在窗台摆上一排仙人掌，一半是手塚国光的礼物，不远处一只CD架塞得满满当当，钓竿靠在最里面。

后来不二周助在手塚国光怀抱中醒来，似乎丢失睡眠的恶习已离他很远。已逝的毕业旅行中，他将失去一位陪在身边的所爱，但得到梦中相见的渴望，他揉揉眼睛，又翻身想睡，觉得这个季节的清晨从未这样炫目过。但不二周助食髓知味，思春期的情绪未曾在北方冻结。他开始在被窝里摸索，做一些羞耻的事情，变得如秋月在最圆时穿过云朵般清明且潮湿。手塚国光躺在他旁边，两人的被铺挨在狭窄的几块榻榻米上，有些亲密，有些窒息。

不二周助说：手塚，你很冷吗？德国会不会更冷？手塚国光在他身边，视线离开同级生额前脆弱的几根新生浮发，其实已然兀自热得发抖。

所幸春天还未燃尽过。


End file.
